


【EC衍生】深情难再醒

by SSSX



Category: 12 Years a Slave (2013), Murder In Mind
Genre: Edwin Epps - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: cp：(简称双EM)《为奴二十年》变态农场主 Edwin Epps(埃德温 艾普斯）×站街男孩 Martin  Vosper(马丁  沃斯珀)PS：第一章前期略略重口，忍忍就过去了。看不下去的……实在不能看就算了。





	1. Chapter 1

————   
英国不是一个小国家，像这样一个偌大的地方，总会藏着许多不为人知的小地方。伦敦市西，一个五层楼夜店底最窄的杂物间里，躺了五个男人：三个员工，两个女支。  
地上乱摆了两个折叠塑料桌，摊着几包冰Du，和一些大×麻。  
Martin刚给最左边的男人口×交完，直起身用食指和中指塞进食道里干呕了两下，就被中间的男人扯着手臂拉到身上。这两个男人都是店里的员工。Martin没办法，只好再躺倒在那男人的肩上。即使今天他是第一次试着一次接两个客，也没有人会同情他，他得干完活才能走。  
在这个狭小的杂物间里，清醒的只剩他们俩了。左边那个男人，在射了不少米青，又猛溜了一口高纯度冰之后，体能在一瞬间猛地耗干，"醉生梦死"去了。右边的员工加一个男女支，也在同溜了不少冰和连续的做×爱中晕了过去，上半身还算齐整，下半身有精有水，光着两个屁×股齐齐躺倒在一边。Martin被烧过的大×麻熏得直呕。  
抱着他的男人把粗糙的手放在他腰上，递了壶给他，嘴角笑到嘴右边去，让他尝一口。他拒绝了。看着这样小的地方，躺着这样人和垃圾的混合物，Martin知道这些东西会让自己变成什么鬼东西。然而更重要的是，一旦上了瘾，他就得花大价钱买这些东西"续命"，他才不是这群蠢蛋，会将自己辛苦挣来的钱花在这种地方。Martin看了看自己被乱七八糟的体液弄脏的单衣，他绝不会把攒来的钱就这样花出去。他不能，他绝不能这辈子只靠卖自己来过活。  
为了早点出去，他自己起来去解那个男人的裤子。这个杂物间靠近大门，一边解，他一边听着外面的动静。他等的人似乎还没来。过一会儿，他假装不经意地问："原来这个地方，我这种身份的人几次都不让带进来。今天似乎没人管了。"  
"老子今天休息！他妈的想带谁进来就带谁进来！一群孙子，都去望金主了，管我？"  
这男人还喝了酒，一说话，黄色稀疏的牙齿里吐出一大股酒臭口臭。Martin恰好这时扒开了他的裤子，一股腥臭混着口臭扑在他脸上，他紧紧抓着手里的布料才不使自己吐出来。有了经验之后，他也学会了，干活之前绝不吃东西，甚至把胃清空。因为根本没有人会为了一个臭站街的洗澡。他摸上那个男人黑紫的阴J，用干净的手背压了压已经红了一点的鼻子。  
有时候Martin对他的生活一点都不奢望，甚至只渴望做一个高级男女支就好，干干净净的，安稳的，而不是一个拉来给钱就可以用的坐×便×器。不过，他这么想着，也真的这么去做了。  
男人在溜壶里剩下的冰，Martin看见他没注意自己，就暂时只是把手放在那男人身下。  
"谁是金主？"  
" Edwin Epps。"  
" ……他是谁？"  
那男人哼笑一声，"他是谁？夜店老板！一个商人！有钱人！最会赚钱的人！一个心狠手辣的疯子！哼。他比谁都会赚钱，什么都卖……妈的，有钱人……但他妈卖得好！"男人举起手里已经空了的壶，"你他妈见过纯度这么高的冰吗！你见过吗！"他显然是嗨起来了，下半身也不由自主挺立起来。Martin没说话，只见那男人低低吼了一句，拿来冰就开始煮，可谁也没料到，他刚吸第一口，就死了一般的倒下去了。原来是冰浓度太高，他太激昂，竟忘了掺东西了。  
这是个离开的好机会，Martin没工夫找人救他了。翻出提前准备好装进黑袋子里的衣服，他擦干净自己打开门，穿越音乐和人群，排练好了似的进了卫生间。  
他准备去勾引Edwin Epps了。  
这是他早已有的想法，自从他决定摆脱辗转各种人身下的生活，他就把目标对准了那些有钱人。只要从他们那里攒够了钱，他就可以走，去哪都行，一个没有人认识他的地方，不去跟任何人产生联系。如果可以的话，他还想去念大学，学完自己想学的东西。再去看看爸妈的坟墓，最好可以搬走去一个安静的不会有熟人的墓园。然后慢慢地过活，干一份正常工作，一个人活完一生，该死的时候死去，就足够了。他不知道自己为什么还想活着，或许他是个懦夫，实在害怕死亡，又或许他对这个世界仍有幻想。但不可质疑的是，从他选择卖的那一刻开始，活着就变成了当下他仅想抓住的东西。  
Martin其实只有十九岁。他脸上和身上都是年轻人特有的滑白、稚嫩，和青涩，睁着蓝色的大眼睛望人时，又自带一点活泼美丽的狡黠，像精灵似的，不容任何人拒绝。栗色的柔软卷发，透彻天空似的眼睛，挺挺的鼻梁，放在人群中，是十分拔尖的角色。  
他知道自己长得不差，因为他的生意是源源不断的。他对此感到恶心和厌倦，但他仍要利用这些。他熟知自己优点何在，花钱买来的衣服刻意贴合他的身体，就两件，方便脱。看起来大学生似的单纯，可眼里又不仅仅只有单纯而已。  
在卫生间躲着，他时不时感到手脚发凉，因为他明白他正在把自己推向不可收拾的深渊，为了钱。可他不想退步，他就想活的稍微正常一点，至少像个人那样。为了那些，除了这么做以外，他没有别的更好的办法。  
听到许多车停在门口，Martin大概知道人来了。  
随着几个黑衣人的簇拥，Edwin Epps穿着大衣从另一条隐蔽的道路走进了电梯。Martin没有犹豫，他从人群中挤过去，盯着电梯，望见它到达了顶层，赶紧开了另一个电梯按了五楼。时间不偏不倚，正好让Martin出来的时候看见他们进了右边最后一个房间。

Epps脱下外套，拿起桌边的文件走到沙发边，刚半倚下，就听见门外一阵乱码似的敲门声，和隐约的说话声。在保镖规律的扣门之后，Epps望见门前站着一个年轻人。  
没有退路了。 Martin胆怯却坚定地抬起头，没想到竟猛地和Epps对上了视线，那人灰绿色的目光箭一样射进了他的眼睛里，俩人都不觉一愣。Martin慌张地撇过脸，Epps却微笑着盯着他，从沙发上支起身体来。  
"有事？" Epps扫视着Martin的装扮，昂然看着他，已然猜到了他的意图。  
" Epps先生，我是来找您的。"  
"找我干什么。"  
"我猜您可能需要一个人陪伴。" Martin鼓起勇气，不再撇着脸，眼睛望着Epps的脸。  
"谁跟你说的。"  
"我的心。"  
Epps微微睁大眼睛，嘴边的笑意越深了些。  
Martin继续说， "看到您的那一刻，我的心就告诉我，您可能需要一个人的陪伴。它催促我到您的面前来，想让我试试。"  
Epps指了下Martin，黑衣人立刻开始搜Martin的身。Martin吓了一下，但很快镇定下来。不过眨眼的工夫，Epps也到了他身边，将他从上到下仔细看了一遍。  
黑衣人搜完了身，表示没问题。Epps关上了门，将Martin夹进了门和自己身体之间的空隙。  
"裤子里可能藏有东西。" Epps说。  
Martin会意，将身上的衣服都剥落下来，Epps的眼睛到哪，他就脱到哪。不多久，他就一件不剩了，瘦瘦的身体，白皙的略矮小的，站在Edwin Epps面前。Epps往他脖颈间嗅了嗅，先笑了两声，才对他吻了下，转身去了卧室。Martin紧随其后，到了门口才发现那卧室里大喇喇敞开了一副窗帘没拉，他立在门边进也不是退也不是。  
"你还怕被人看见？" Epps轻蔑地笑着看他。  
Martin望了眼那窗户，牙关紧闭，咬了咬嘴唇，低着头正欲向前，Epps却过去大方拉上了窗帘，几步回到了床上躺下，双手交叉放在小腹上。  
"过来。" 他说。  
Epps的脸是十分坚硬的类型，棱角分明，眼眶凹下去使目光显得深邃，姜黄色的胡须仿佛是从耳下延伸出来的，缀了一圈在脸周围，将这张脸衬得更加成熟，也似乎更加邪恶起来。说这话的时候，他的眼睛在床头灯照不到的阴影里，眼睛是如何望着Martin的，没有人知道，只能看得见他的嘴角在笑。  
Martin缓缓走过去，刚躺下，立马就被Epps搂住了。他的右手穿过Martin后颈的空间将他禁锢在怀里。Martin小心弄了一点被子在身上，将没处放的双手交叠着放在脸下，费力挪着身体找了个舒服的姿势，瞥了瞥Epps的侧脸后，才谨慎轻微地枕在了他的肩上。  
"叫什么名字？" Epps悠闲地问。  
" Martin。Martin Vosper。"  
"很好。名字不错……只不过，你今天来得不是时候。"  
"什么？" Martin惊诧地抬起头看他的脸。  
"我今天是来谈生意的，没有闲心消磨你。" Epps的脸上没在笑，他不是在说假话。  
Martin心中漏了一下，他原定的计划是：先上×床，再找机会请求跟着Epps混。现在，他没想到这种男人竟然也有失去性×欲的时候。但Martin没有泄气，反正他来找Epps，也不单单只想卖给他。  
"带上我也会耽误事？"  
Epps眯起眼睛看他，"你想进去。"  
"一个毫不相干的作陪男人在那种场合，完全可以是增色剂。您带我进去，未必会没用。"  
"除了卖给我你还想搭着别人？"  
"我的去留由您掌控，你要是想在里面送我走，我就是想留着，也没有用。这一切不过都是听您的。"  
这下Epps听明白了， "你想跟着我。"  
Martin不答他，又低着头。在亮黄的灯光下，他的睫毛拉出了长长的影。Epps在他的低首和沉默里望着他精巧的脸、嫩红的唇，仿佛变得小小的了的鼻梁、白皙的额头，和仿佛无限拉长的黑滑的睫毛。  
一个静谧的吻落在Martin脸上。  
Martin顿时抬起头，他知道他有了希望。  
"我可不会用我的财产来买一个闲人。" Epps说。  
"当然。" Martin脸上忍不住有了雀跃的笑意，连Epps看着他，也有一点想跟着他笑。他接着说，“您不会后悔。您是用财产买回了更多的财产。"  
接着他们就要接吻。Epps看着他，慢慢把头低下来，擒住他的下巴微微抬高，先吻了一下他的薄唇，再一口噙住他的嘴，霸道地按住他打开他的口腔将舌头伸进去。

Martin没谈过恋爱。在Vosper家族破败之前，他也没和其他贵族子弟一样找这个男人，找那个女人。他安安心心地读书，无忧无虑地生活在他的小城堡里，每天都很快乐，晚上和仆人们在沙地上点上篝火，在篝火热烈的火光之上荡秋千。秋千离篝火远，他坐在秋千上，从远处看，绳索，木板，全部被夜色吞噬，独独他一个人亮晶晶的在天空中，仿佛突然窜出来的精灵，带着大大的笑容，带着脚底碎屑般满眼乱缀的簇拥着他的极炫丽的火星，一次一次荡进宽阔的天幕中。  
当被封了家，身无分文赶出来的时候，Martin身上只穿着简单的居家服。  
他把他的第一次，给了一个看上去有点钱的酒鬼，换取了三天的生活费。在街头巷尾站着、等着、找着那些愿意用钱换他的身体的那些人的时候，他从没想过从那些人身上得到点什么能称得上温暖的东西。他是一个站街的，即使是作为女支来说，也是最低级的那种。他不知道，世上还会有这样的人，对一个女支也能这样温柔，嘴巴里没有臭味，没有酒味，只有淡淡的烟草气，慢慢地亲吻他，连手都不会狠劲捏他。不会把他拉来扯去，更不会将他咬得那么痛，压得那么痛。  
但Martin随即就知道他错了。不是他想的这种人错了，是他把自己的身份记错了。  
这个温柔的吻只持续了三秒。三秒后，Epps猛地扯开他，敞开手“啪"的一巴掌响亮地打在他的脸上。他的左脸霎时红肿起来，半个身子书翻页似的栽倒到床的另一边。他只听见Epps张口大骂。  
“他妈的！他妈的！他妈的！”  
“你他妈的还跟别的男人搞过！你他妈的刚跟别的男人搞过还敢他妈的到我这来！”  
这下Martin两边脸都火辣辣得烫起来，他想起来了，杂物间里的事。他低着头，一点话都说不出口。他感到眼泪在他眼睛里打转，喉咙冒出了一大堆委屈的呜咽，心里抽搐着直疼。除了干活的第一天，他第一次这么想大声的，毫不顾忌地痛哭流涕起来。  
他咬住嘴，悲哀地想着，事情或许要失败了，可事情失败事实上不足以使他哭出来。他是感到了难堪！他在乎那个吻，即使它充满了卑微！因为那个吻，他幻觉自己成了一个干干净净的人。可事实让他这样清楚地看到，他根本没有资格得到那样好的吻。即使那只是给一个女支的，但也不会是给他这样的。  
来之前Martin其实已漱过了口，但他终于明白过来，他所拥有的那些恶心的痕迹，是不会因为他的漱口而消失的。  
Epps疯狂地骂了两分钟，抓耳挠腮的，活脱脱地像个无理取闹的小孩，砸烂了桌上的摆设，墙上的装饰，与先前的样子简直判若两人。外界的人都叫他"疯子"，而他，看起来也确实是一个货真价实的疯子。  
最后，他把保镖给招了进来，又把他们骂了出去。  
Martin趴在被上，捂着左边那半张脸，死了一样一动不动，两分钟后，Epps声音消下去了，他以为该轮到他了，于是颤颤地合上了眼睛。但Epps没有对他下手。   
他把Martin扯了起来，推着他进了浴室，将他甩到洗漱池上。不用Epps下令，他自己接了水，拆开牙刷、牙膏，发了狠地刮他的牙齿、舌头、口腔里的任何一个部位。不一会儿，他的嘴里流出了几丝蜿蜒的血来，混着嘴里的水和泡沫，掉进洗漱池里。  
Epps一直在他身后站着，看到那红沫，把他从池子前扯起来，几捧水撒进他嘴里弄干净，拿毛巾塞住，扯着他又摔在了床跟前。  
这时Martin才发现Epps也脱光了。他绕过Martin，上了床，压着洁白的被子躺在床上，腿间的阴J好像一个粗圆的肉色的柱子，沉甸甸地坠在一丛黑曲的乱毛和两个饱满的圆卵之间。  
Epps的斜下眼睛来，咬牙切齿地看着他。  
"你只有十分钟。"  
Martin顺从地爬上去，对他来说，事情还有转机已经是最大的恩惠了。  
把Epps的东西含进嘴里，Martin感到被柱头刮到上颚的刺痛，或许又会流血了，但他不敢怠慢，十分钟说长不长说短不短，Epps敢提，说明他平时绝不会少于十分钟。  
费力地把肉×柱塞进嘴里又湿漉漉地吐出来，Martin做着，却也在走神。他想不明白，Edwin Epps为什么会对一个普通的女支也会在意这些，不干净本就是他们共同的特点。但人也本该都是这样的，地位高点了，就非要独一无二的东西，即使是挑一个女支。  
一个人，本身或许不需要多么令人神往，但带出去的属于的东西却要绝对干净漂亮，有时候，霸占一件漂亮的东西，比本身漂亮还要让人疯狂。  
如果想到这一层，Martin应该明白，Epps生气，也许并非全部是占有欲惹的祸。他原来找过的人，也并非全都是干净的。而Martin非常漂亮，这是他自己应该时刻记得的。既然如此，那么对于这样的人，Epps在低头看他的脸，看他的唇，看他的鼻梁，看他的额头，看他的睫毛的时候，就难免会疯狂地想据为己有，这里不仅只是占有欲发挥了作用，还有Martin本身的推动。可是，谁又敢说这其中的原因，只有这两个而已？Epps在看Martin的时候，眼里到底还有什么，谁又能看得透呢。

 

————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：(简称双EM)  
> 《为奴二十年》变态农场主 Edwin Epps(埃德温 艾普斯）  
> ×   
>  站街男孩 Martin Vosper(马丁 沃斯珀)

Edwin Epps下半身的那家伙，要比一般人的更粗，更直，更显得壮实些。Martin第一眼看见时，他就知道自己有得苦头吃。  
银制的表盘搁在脸边，冷白的指针已转了八分钟的角度，Martin嘴巴麻木的快要合不上了，颚上刺刺的在出血，痛得难以忍受。可这么久过去了，他嘴里的那东西，除了变得更大更粗更滚烫之外，没有任何变化。Epps仍冷着一张脸，满面火气。他看着Martin费力地把自己嘴唇撑开又紧缩起来，欲火不停地在四肢百骸打转，但为了惩罚他，又愣生生憋了下去。  
既然已经做了他的财产，Epps最恨的就是他的财产跟别人藕断丝连。虽然那时Martin根本不属于他，但一想到来之前他还在别人面前俯首做臣，他就气不打一处来。十分钟快到了，Martin的眼珠瞥着钟，越急越没有章法，只知道快速地套弄，但丝毫成效都没。Epps就爱看他为他着急的样子。等纤长的指针越过了十分钟的度，他一把把Martin从他胯×下拎起来。  
Martin已经累得泄了气，嘴巴红肿不堪，口腔里还弥漫着一股苦液和血的混合味，被Epps提着胳膊，连头都抬不起来。他想过上位的困难，可无论之前考虑得如何周全，他也没有料到会有这种情况，似乎是被狠狠羞辱了，可那羞辱又全然是自己"挣"来的，他自己活得脏了，他又能怪谁。  
"你就想凭这个在我身边做事？" Epps道。  
Martin不答他，只是倦怠地拂开了他的手，兀自坐在床边一言不发。Epps终于笑了一声，笑里已不带一丝怒气了，打击Martin已经让他得到了他想要的，从今以后，他确信Martin会知道怎么安安分分地做自己的财产。  
不顾Martin的推拒，Epps拉过他朝他嘴上亲了一口，伸舌舔了舔，满口的腥气，他知道那是他的味道，心里也就忽地膨胀起来，一手揽住Martin光滑细瘦的腰，一手扣住他的头打开他的口腔。那里面的味道令他着迷，全部是刚刚十分钟里Martin从他那得到的，他将Martin转过身，自己的胸膛贴合着他的背，使他背着坐在自己腹上。Martin被他折磨得累了，心里知晓了他只是给他一个教训，并不要赶他走，情绪也就放松了，任他摆弄自己。  
耽误地够久了，Epps没有拖延，他同时握住他和Martin的阴J，一面吸咬着Martin的后颈，一面富有手法地套弄着。  
踏上这条路的之前之后，Martin都没有被人伺候过，至多也是自我抚慰而已。毫无经验的他在Epps弄他的时候险些没招架住，他的双手向下抓着床单，不多久就粗喘连连，他的头朝后仰，颈子和Epps的肩窝相嵌，就如同量了尺寸做好了的那样，丝毫不差。Epps尽情嗅着他身上清淡的味道，他身上未涂抹任何膏脂类的东西——他根本不需要，单纯的肉体香！就在Martin的脖上！连凸起的锁骨、那凹陷下去的锁骨沟也好像在散着味，那么诱人，白白净净剔透得像玉一样，Epps伸了舌头禁不住去舔。他贪婪的模样，像野兽在用舌头勾泉水似的，一副兽性大发的做派。但换做其他人，见了如此曲线一般仰躺呻吟Martin Vosper，又未必不会如此。  
屋子里只有喘声和水声了，屋顶屋底都满布着滑滑腻腻的暧昧。Martin不知道今天自己怎么了，他做过×爱，很多次，可还不如今天一次手×活来得销魂。原来他都跟机械一样干活，但今天是怎么了，他好像从中得到了一点快乐，脖子上也痒痒的，放在他小腹上的那个不停地轻轻摸他让他放松的手掌，跟烙铁一样烫。  
Martin先射的×精。随后是Epps。完了后Martin瘫软在了Epps身上，Epps也不推开他，任他躺着，嘴上还在有一搭没一搭地亲Martin软软的卷发。  
过了不很久，Martin的肚子忽然咕噜咕噜连续叫了许多声，Epps咧着嘴大笑了好几声，臊得Martin浑身皮肤都在发红，还没来得及下床，就被Epps一扯倒在了床上。  
Epps压在他身上，"你表现得很好。半个小时后，可以跟我去见人。"然后凑到他耳边，"有人会上来送饭。现在，去洗洗。" Martin低低说了一声是，Epps就亲了他一口，把自己的衬衫给他暂时穿着。  
Martin洗了澡后坐在桌边吃着员工刚送来的饭，Epps就趁机将文件迅速看了看，等时间差不多了，Martin也吃饱了，他吩咐人提上来一套衣服。里面是衬衫马甲，外加一件黑灰的毛呢风衣，下身着西裤、黑皮鞋。Martin身高五点五英尺多，比Epps稍矮半个头，穿上风衣倒也很合适，尺码略大了些，可把两边一拢，显出他的瘦来，衬着那张精致的脸，竟也别有风情。  
Epps本是很有些看不起Martin的，印象里只以为他是个普通的漂亮些的站街，进了包间坐下谈生意了，才发现他还有些手段。首先不须学，他身上就自带了一袭贵气，基本的礼节规矩样样都懂，不轻易近人，保持着微妙的距离而又不让人觉得生疏。上流社会的一套也都知道一些，还不至于丢人显得没见识。Epps订的，是一个大包间，三面墙都贴合了沙发，留下一个门和周围一点墙，中间嵌了个茶几。这次共来了两个客户，一个是削瘦的脸，一个是方正的脸，一来没和Epps说上几句话，倒一眼瞅见了Martin，先和他谈笑风生了起来。Martin趁着好机会，一只眼盯住一个人，敷衍完这个，又敷衍那个，像把两个人都捏在手里似的流转得很开，坐在Epps身边，听着Epps和他们的谈话，不时轻飘飘插进去一句话，带住了话题。只等聊得起兴了，Epps再谈生意，就顺畅了许多，作用大小不言而喻。  
在此期间，Martin被他们劝下去了几杯酒，酒意入脸，让他双颊上微微泛着红。他手肘撑在膝盖上，两个手掌都托着腮，心里想着此来的目的，面上对着Epps的两个客户，眼中更加眼波流转。连同他们一起笑，都刻意垂眼低眉，咬住下唇，抬头把秋波送过去，让那两个男人从下热到上。因为喝了酒，他酒胆子大起来，越发和那两个男人相谈甚欢，连Epps掐他腰让他安稳坐在他身边都不同意了，非要和他们凑近了说话，半天都没理Epps。  
事办完了，Epps先找人把Martin送了回去，自己处理了后续，才回了房间。  
回去时，Martin已褪了风衣马甲，只留一件衬衫站在窗边散热气。窗上的玻璃，倒映着Martin的脸。他往下看，整齐的衣装，不菲的皮鞋，奢华宽阔的房间，他真把自己卖出去了。用这幅身体和皮相，他换来了一般人难以想象的生活。他早就在卖了，是的，这本来不应该让他现在心里发慌，他应该接受的，可直至此时，他才真正意识到，他自己根本不是自己了，他不属于自己了，自尊、自爱，他都甩手扔得一干二净，从此有人再提到Martin Vosper，都会说，"卖×屁×股的贱人，一个出色的的biao×子！"  
他有点恶心。他不知道他能坚持多久，他真的希望他不需要坚持太久。

 

不知什么时候，Epps踱进了卧室，一把把Martin从后面抱住了，把Martin狠狠吓了一跳。他似笑非笑，将Martin翻了个身，推他进了墙角，把他困在里面。  
他静静地望着Martin：不知所措的大男孩，偏着头，有点怕他的缩着肩膀靠在墙上。  
几分钟之前，Epps的那两个客户，拦着Epps，想问他借Martin。用一晚上。  
“今晚干得不错。”他微微笑着。  
Martin“喔”了一声，低着头不说话。  
“他们两个很满意你。今天晚上，想把你要过去，你愿意吗？”  
Epps看见Martin瞪大了眼睛，一脸难以置信地看着他。  
“你愿意吗？”他又问了一遍。  
“我……”Martin咬了下牙。  
“我问你愿不愿意……”Epps把头凑过去抵着他的脸。  
“Epps……”Epps阴阴地笑了，他漂亮的大男孩好像有点委屈。  
“说你不愿意，Martin。”  
“什么？”Martin惊了一下，以为自己幻听了。  
“你说你不愿意。”  
“Epps？…”  
“说你不愿意。”Epps抓住Martin的肩膀开始摇晃他，“说你不愿意！"   
“Epps！？”  
“听我的话！你不愿意！你不愿意！你不愿意你不愿意！！”  
“我不愿意！”Martin闭住了眼睛。他的心烫烫地在跳，然后缓缓睁开眼，Epps的目光一下子就对准了他，他的眼睛，也就猛地进入了一汪绿水中。Epp伸头吻住他，松开他的肩膀，向下慢慢滑动，缓缓牵了他的手。  
“你最好记住这些。”他说。然后挪开嘴唇，把Martin一举抱起来，放到床上去，几下扯掉了他的衣服，和自己衣服。推着他进了被中，揽着Martin软乎乎的腰，兀自把他抱在怀里。  
本来Martin以为Epps还要做什么，但Epps这次真的只是要睡觉而已。因此他也就仅需要躺在Epps的肩膀上。由于枕得太高，额前，Epps的胡子还在不时刮着他，可即使如此，他也感到了好像前所未有的困顿，即将要在这样暖和舒适的环境下，渐渐睡去了。  
然而，睡着前，Epps又贴着他的额头对他说，明天要带他回家去住。

 

————


End file.
